brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Paddock
Sergeant Franklin Paddock was a soldier in Hartsock's 2nd Squad. He was leader of the Assault team and was promoted to Sergeant and leader of 2nd Squad when Hartsock was paralyzed and sent home. Biography Despite being somewhat arrogant and reckless, he is the capable and courageous assault team leader for second squad. Early Life Born in Kansas in 1923 along with a sister (who spent a lot of time on her back), Paddock is an abrupt, reckless and arrogant farmer with a very strong southern accent. He barely got into the airborne because of being a loud-mouthed hothead, but after he joined the 101st Airborne Division and his problems with authorities ceased. He was eventually moved to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, "Operation Overlord." At this time Paddock was a Corporal and lead 2nd Squad's Assault team. Earned In Blood Paddock is first seen in the night of D-Day, as he takes out an AA crew single-handed. He then joins Hartsock and stays with him throughout the game, leading the assault-team. Even through all of this Paddock maintains himself as a strong leader. Throughout the invasion of Normandy, Paddock's and the second squad's story is told by Hartsock to Army historian S.L.A. Marshall. The first half of the story tells about missions that happened in between the normal missions in Road to Hill 30. Due to the terrible misdrops the airborne suffered Paddock was often stuck with members of 3rd Squad, mostly Red Hartsock and Corporal Sam Corrion. He was forced to cooperate with some men from the other squads until after the battle of Hill 30, which lead to some reorganization in the squads' formations. This was mostly due to the fact that 2nd Squad's Sergeant was killed during the drop. During D-Day, Hartsock, along with Corporal Seamus Doyle witnessed Paddock shooting by himself a whole crew off an AA gun with his M3A1 Grease gun. After that, the three men linked up with Lt. Col. Robert Cole and Cole asked Paddock from which unit they came from. Paddock answered: "Kansas, sir". After Hartsock is promoted to 2nd Squad's leader the left overs from 1st Squad (Cpl. Jacob Campbell, Private William Paige, and Pvt. Derrick McConnel) and Paddock finally had a whole assault team. In fact, the only survivors of the second squad were Paddock, Winchell and Marsh. Paddock helped to clear Sgt. Hassay's flank during the defense of Hill 30, and finally helped Cpl. Doyle and the 82nd to capture and clear the strategically important city of St. Sauveur, France. It was D-Day+10, Hartsock's squad was to clear the town of St.Savuer. Paddock was convinced that they would have met some 88s but nobody seemed to believe him. They found out he was right, and various 88s and AT guns could have blown up the tank that accompanied them. Unfortunately while in St. Sauveur he witnesses Doyle get vaporized by a tank shell from a Panzer IV tank. Paige saved Hartsock's life by pulling him out of the line of fire. Paddock gave them covering fire with the rest of the squad. Hell's Highway In September, 1944, the platoon (now re-established with replacements and made one of the 101st's "Recon squads") took part in Operation Market Garden, an operation which ultimately failed. Paddock fights along Baker in several missions during Hell's Highway. Towards the end of the game when Hartsock is wounded and sent home, Paddock is chosen by Baker to be 2nd squad leader over Corrion, Campbell and Zanovich. He saved Baker's life by throwing the sniper that killed Lieutenant Colonel Cole out the window as he was about to stab Baker. During the battle in Eindhoven, Friar was killed when a mortar hit the cafe, with Hartsock being left as a paraplegic. Afterwards, Paddock was given an emergency promotion to Sergeant after Col. Sink encouraged Baker to fix the gap in command to keep the recon squads operational. He is then seen in "Tooth and Nail" As part of your Assault Team. Paddock's Assault Team At no point during D-Day did Paddock have his full Assault Team which would have included Private "Friar" Winchell and someone else that apparently got killed during D-Day, including the Sergeant that led the squad. During the first few days of the operation Paddock led Private Winchell under Corporal Hartsock's command until Hartsock was made Sergeant and commander of the second squad. Finally, Paddock's Assault Team was formed by Pvt. Winchell, Pvt. McConnel and himself. Even through all of this Paddock maintains himself as a strong leader and even though his incredible feats during D-Day he was not promoted to Sergeant after the defense of Hill 30 and after the battle of Carentan, Baupte and St.Savuer. Paddock's Squad *Cpl. Campbell *Pvt. Roselli *Pvt. McConnell Appearances Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Roses All The Way * Action at St. Martin * Three Patrol Action * Hell's Corners * Bloody Gulch * Eviction Notice * Close Quarters * Baupte * Hedgerow Hell * Run of the Mill * The All Americans - Part 1 * The All Americans - Part 2 Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway * Prologue (Hell's Highway) * Five-Oh-Sink * The First Bad News * Written in Stone * Reunions * Baptism of Fire * We Happy Fewer * Black Friday * The Right Man (mentioned) * Those We Lost * Tooth and Nail * Farewell is Goodbye Gallery Cpl.Paddock.png Paddock 2.jpg Paddock EiB Manual.jpg Pad.jpg|Paddock in Hell's Highway EiB 2016-04-03 22-50-52-570.jpg|Paddock as he appeared during the night of the drop. Trivia *Paddock is most often seen in the games using the M3 Grease Gun from the landings of D-Day to the later stages of the battle of Normandy and Operation Market Garden. *Paddock was voiced by Larry Brantley. *He seems to have an uncanny knack for knowing things that are about to happen, as seen in Earned in Blood when he knew about the 88s in St. Sauveur and at the poker game prior to Operation Market Garden, when he claimed that "Marsh and Friar were gonna bite it." *Paddock is your only squad member in the early stage of "Written in Stone" mission. *Franklin refers to Winchell as small fry. *Dubbed by Red as "Mr. Deathwish" *Takes over Second Squad after Red was seriously wounded. *Paddock dislikes Roselli (possibly because Roselli is Italian), referring to him as "Mussolini" in front of him. *He is one of only two characters (himself and Franky) to use an M3 Grease Gun in Hell's Highway. *Paddock tries to shoot their Jeep after it had failed him several times, but is ultimately stopped by Winchell, this could be in reference to the popular Willie and Joe World War Two Comics. *Paddock landed in The Netherlands on his 21st birthday. *Although Paddock and Friar frequently argue, Paddock was extremely distraught when Friar was killed. *Even after he is promoted to Sgt. he is seen in "Tooth and Nail" still with the corporal stripes on his arm. This is because he has still not sowed on his stripes yet. *Paddock uses a Thompson submachine gun in mission "All Americans - Part 1." ru:Франклин_Пэддок Category:2nd Squad Category:Characters Category:Earned in Blood Characters Category:Hell's Highway Characters